


Teasing

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Thranduil/Reader Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elf King does like to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Your back hits the mattress with a light thump. You shift back so that you’re completely on the bed and you can see Thranduil more clearly. His pale eyes are darker, his pupils wider and hungrier.

You prop yourself up on your elbows as he kneels on the bed, crawling slowly up your bod. He kisses you through the fabric of your dress, pausing at your still covered breasts. He smiles as he kisses their undersides and traces a trail over one with his mouth. With another thin smile he suddenly presses an open-mouth kiss to the fabric covering your nipple, sucking it hard. You moan softly, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him up to you. You kiss him hungrily but he pulls away, kissing a burning trail down your neck.

Frustrated at Thranduil’s refusal to kiss you your hands reach for the ties of his tunic, fumbling to get them undone. He nips at your collarbone before grabbing your hands and pulling them away from his torso. He lightly pins them to the mattress either side of your head, smirking down at you. “Not this time.” He kisses you now, slow and passionate but he doesn’t let it escalate. He begins his assault on your neck again, leaving purple marks against your neck as he releases your wrists. 

His free hands tug at your bodice, the lace sliding undone in his fingers. Slowly and carefully he pulls the fabric away from your body, kissing every inch of freshly exposed skin. His hands continue to undress you but his mouth stays focussed on your breasts, kissing at the skin and blowing warm air across a pert nipple. A small frown graces your face as he refuses to provide it proper attention, instead stroking his hands across your now exposed stomach. Your dress is now held in place solely by the skirt itself. “You’re beautiful.” He smiles against your skin, finally taking your nipple into his mouth. You hum in reply, arching your back up against his warm mouth.

A light chuckle ripples through him, a hand coming up to pay attention to your other breast, pinching, rolling and massaging it in time with his mouth. He nips lightly at your skin as his other hand trails lightly down, under your dress and your undergarments. Slowly, tentatively, he runs his middle finger down the fold of your lips. “Thranduil.” You moan, lightly bucking your hips against his hand.

“Yes?” he asks innocently, raising his head to kiss your jaw. His finger continues to lightly stroke your lips, his other hand still paying attention to your breasts. His long, warm body is pressed flush against you and you can feel his hard skin pressing against the inside of your thigh. The feeling sends want and warmth rushing through you, pooling in your stomach.

His finger flexes, pressing lightly against your entrance. You squirm at the touch but he moves away, tracing back to the top of your lips and pressing against the sensitive but there instead. “Tease.”

Thranduil chuckles, leaning up to kiss you again. You gasp against his mouth as he suddenly pushes his long, thin finger inside you. His other hand leaves your breast to hold your waist, keeping you still as he rubs his thumb along your skin. “I am the tease?” he slowly moves his finger out of you, keeping it otherwise still. “Perhaps you should not have worn this dress tonight.”

“A necessary risk.” You breathe, your hips following his retreating hand. He doesn’t deny you and pushes his finger back into you.

“Perhaps. Perhaps you were being unwise.” The smile that now graces his face has a hint of daring. It’s almost evil. He crooks his finger and twists it, making you cry out as a jolt of pleasure shoots through you.

He starts to slowly thrust his finger in and out, twisting and crooking it as he goes. He rubs against something inside of you which sends such an intense feeling through you that it has your head falling back against the mattress and your hands clenching at his tunic. You pull at the tunic, bunching it up around his shoulders and attempting to pull it over his head.

Thranduil refuses to give in to you, instead moving his finger with more ferocity. He kisses you harshly as he repeatedly rubs his finger against the sweet spot inside of you that has you seeing stars. The heat is starting to build in your stomach as he suddenly removes his fingers, making you groan at the loss of contact. He slides backwards of the bed, leaving you feeling cold and frustrated.

He quickly sheds his tunic and his trousers so that he’s standing completely naked at the foot of the bed, devouring you hungrily with his eyes. He grasps the hem of your dress, pulling it hard so that it slides from your body. You slide down the bed a little with the force, hips rising of the bed slightly.

You have to scramble back up the bed as Thranduil lowers himself back down to the bed, kissing a burning trail up the inside of your legs. He refuses to pay attention to where you need it the most, instead pressing open-mouthed kisses along your neck. He bites at your skin too, leaving angry red marks in his place.

He pushes his finger back into you, adding another finger. He scissors them, swallowing your cry with a heated kiss. Your eyes fly open as his hand suddenly wraps lightly around your neck, thumb stroking your jaw. He removes his fingers from you, circling your clit but not applying the direct pressure you so desperately crave. You buck your hips against him but he only chuckles.

“You look beautiful when you’re so flustered.” He smirks, kissing the corner of your mouth.

“Thranduil, please.” You groan, bucking your hips. You manage to lightly brush against his hardened skin but he jerks away.

“Please what?”

“Please, take me.”

He chuckles against your skin. “No.”

He pushes his long fingers back into you, fucking you open with twists and crooks of his fingers which rub against something so intense inside of you that you’re almost seeing stars. His thumb presses against your sensitive bundle of nerves as his hand tightens slightly around your neck.

Thranduil re-angles his fingers so that they’re thrusting upwards against your walls. Your orgasm begins to build and you forcefully suck in a breath under the light pressure of his hand against your neck.

He suddenly stills all movement, removing his fingers to trace the side of your face. “Thranduil.” You moan pitifully at the loss of contact.

Thranduil chuckles slightly before returning his hand to between your legs. He dips his middle finger inside of you once, before removing it to roll your nipple between his fingers instead. You arch your back against his hand and he responds by taking your other breast into his mouth.

He sucks lightly, flicking his tongue over the already sensitive bud. You hum and he bites down, turning you moan into a cry.

You can feel him rubbing against your leg and the anticipation is killing you. You buck your hips against him, wrapping a leg around the back of his thigh but he doesn’t move.

He releases your breasts, his mouth coming up to kiss you and his hand moving down to play with your clit. He rubs it lightly, alternating between flicking it and pressing against it. “Beg me.” He commands, voice thick with lust and longing.

“Please, Thranduil. Oh, Gods!” he dips a finger into you whilst still toying with you nerves. “I need you.”

He smiles and claims your mouth, but doesn’t give you what you crave. “I will have you writhing and screaming under me before I give myself to you.” He grins against your lips, watching you with piercing eyes.

He releases your neck so that one hand can focus on you clit and the fingers of the other can massage your walls. Your previously ebbing orgasm roars back to life, approaching rapidly at the joint movements of his hands. “Thranduil, please.” You pant. “Let me come.”

“No.” he removes his hands, one coming to grip at your waist and the other to grip at your neck.

“Please. I beg of you.”

“Not until I say.” He trails kisses down your neck, all teeth and tongue.

All of a sudden he’s inside of you. There was no warning from him and you barely felt him move. You cry out as he sheaths himself inside of you, desperately trying to adjust to his long length. He waits patiently for you, nibbling at your jaw.

Once you’ve fully adjusted then you buck your hips, signalling for him to move.

Thranduil rocks his hips against you, setting off sparks behind your closed eyes. He carefully pulls out of you before slowly moving back in again. You groan against his neck, wrapping your arms around his neck. You tangle your hands in his hair, tugging as he hits something so intense inside of you that you shudder.

He slowly picks up speed, tormenting you with long, hard thrust that his all of the right places. Wrapping your legs around him succeeds in pushing him farther into you.

The hand on your waist travels between your two bodies and his fingers dance lightly across your clit. You jerk your hips upwards to meet both his thrusts and his fingers, head falling back against the mattress.

“Oh, Gods, Thranduil.” You groan, gripping tightly at his hair.

His hand tightens around your neck as his thrusts become more forceful. “Come for me.” He murmurs in your ear. “Let me hear you.”

His hand tightens around you throat and with one final thrust you come undone beneath him, body writing as you scream his name.

Thranduil removes his hand and bites down on your neck. A moment later and he groans as his release washes over him. He manages to support himself on his elbows as he comes down from his high, your hands still loosely tangled in his hair.

He slips out of you, rolling over and pulling you with him. You lay spread out on his chest, breathing heavily as you kiss his bare skin.

“Beautiful girl.” He says quietly into you ear.


End file.
